


Gilbert

by eldritchcatpossum (skinsuit)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pets, Ushas messes with genetics, yes the master would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/eldritchcatpossum
Summary: The Doctor opened the door  of the TARDIS and spoke: “Behold, Peri, the endless void that will exist after the heat death of the universe.”“Uhh Doctor?” Peri said, "there’s a cat out there."
Relationships: Peri Brown & Sixth Doctor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Gilbert

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and spoke: “Behold, Peri, the endless void that will exist after the heat death of the universe.”

“Uhh Doctor?” Peri said.

“There’s a cat out there,” Peri said.

“CAT?! CAT?! There can’t be a cat out there! Nothing can survive—“ The doctor looked out into the void.  
Curled up in the middle of the void was an overweight, grey tabby who stared them sleepily.

“Hang on! That’s not just any cat, that’s my cat Gilbert” The doctor shouted.

“You have a cat?” Peri asked.

“Had a cat! I went on holiday and asked my friend Koschei to look after him, Koschei said he run away! I should have known!” The Doctor fumed.

“He seems just fine for being a void,” Peri said.

“Well Gil is a very special cat, his mother belonged to Ushas,” The Doctor said offhandedly. “I’m going to get Gil back! Gil, Gil! Here kitty, kitty! C’mon Gil! Pspspsps…” 

Gil just continued to stare at them tiredly yawned, got up circled and settled down and went back to sleep.

“Peri, fetch a can of tuna, Gil is finally coming home!” The Doctor said urgently.

Peri did so, and The Doctor removed a can opener from a jacket pocket, began to open the can… and suddenly Gil leapt up and RAN full tilt into the TARDIS. Peri shut the door behind Gil, who was now happily munching on the tuna. When he was finished he sniffed the doctor, then purring rubbed his leg. The doctor bent down and scratched Gil on the head, then with a swift gesture swept the cat into his arms and snuggled him.  
Peri smiled to herself.


End file.
